Careful
by PhantomPotterGirl
Summary: It's ten minutes before Hiccup's first time entering the Kill Ring - ever. He's scared as Hel. But Astrid has something to say. Hiccup/Astrid.


**A/N: **Um, hey. OKAY YES I KNOW, I've been gone for too long :( I'm so soorryy! But school is murder at the moment. I've got SO MANY freaking things to do that I don't have enough time to do anything that I want to anymore :( And the fact that my inspiration juice is all running out...Anyways, I'd hate to say that I only watched this movie a weekend ago. Yeah - stupid right? This movie WAS AWESOME. I seriously CANNOT believe that I haven't watched it before.

I love Hiccup :3 He's like the most adorkable cartoon character ever. I swear, getting Jay Burachel (sp?) to play him was PURE. GENIUS. I love Jay! Especielly in _The Sorcerer's Apprentice. _And Astrid is my favourite character ever. I swear, she's so awesome I wish I had her skirt. I mean, who _wouldn't _want it? And Gobber, he's a freaking legend. I wish I had him as a mentor or friend :/ It was the best animation movie I've ever seen. I've watched it about five times C: And it just keeps getting better EVERY TIME.

Disclaimer: No :/ OH GOD YES I WOULD FREAKING HAVE A HEART ATTACK IF I OWNED THIS.

* * *

><p><strong>Careful<strong>

**by: Twikadevra**

* * *

><p>Hiccup swallowed deeply, his heart thudding madly in his chest. He felt restless, his legs were itching to run, run as fast as he could away from Berk – but seeing as Berk was an island…that was sort of impossible. On the base of the hill that his house stood upon, he paced back and forth trying to calm his erratic nerves. His eyes were widened in nervousness, he felt weak – like a stumbling drunk ant walking through a field of irritated dragons ready to burn anything in their path.<p>

This wasn't good. This really wasn't good.

All his life, all he ever wanted was to kill dragons. He wanted to stop being treated like a 'natural disaster' and hang out with the other kids. He thought he knew it all. He thought. Keyword: _thought._ Ever since he found that Night Fury he shot down and set it free – he's never been more terrified in his entire life. Yes, very un-Vikinglike, but you can't really blame him. He's never been allowed to face dragons all by himself before.

And then when he finally decides that he wants to finish dreaming of killing dragons – _this _, for some crack-pot reason, his _Dad _wanted him to start Dragon Training? What kind of crazy lunatic convinced him of _that _idea? But Hiccup couldn't really concentrate on that part right then. He was more occupied from trying to keep himself from breaking down out of fear and nervousness.

Dragon Training started in an hour. He's been pacing back and forth for two hours straight, unable to keep himself from freaking out for even a single moment. _Why?_ Why _now?_ Of all the times his Dad could made him start Dragon Training – he decides when Hiccup is finally convinced he _couldn't _kill a dragon? For all means, if he couldn't even kill a downed Night Fury, do you really think he'd be able to think _fighting _themafter that traumatizing moment?

The grass was completely torn from all of the frantic boy's pacing. He kept twitching and jumping up and down, muttering comforting calculations from his inventions under his breath; trying to think of something else other than Dragon Training.

Checking the sun, Hiccup realized he only had ten more minutes before training started.

And then suddenly a switch clicked, causing Hiccup to _flip_ out as if it was the end of the world. His breaths came out quick, ragged as he tried to keep himself from teetering over the edge. What was his Dad _thinking?_ He couldn't do this! He was _Hiccup, _the village **screw-up**. No one in their right state of mind would _ever_ think of agreeing to put him into Dragon Training!

_Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods, what am I gonna do? Oh gods, this is not good. This is _really _not good. OH WHY DO YOU HATE ME, ODIN? _Hiccup started to shriek in his head.

"Hiccup?"

Turning around in a flash, Hiccup stared at the person who called him.

It was Astrid. She had her trusty axe swung over her shoulder, her delicate-looking hand wrapped securely around it, making it balance in a threatening way. She was looking at him with an emotionless expression on her face.

"Oh hi Astrid. Hey…" Hiccup said awkwardly, he tried to look nonchalant. One of his hands awkwardly ended up under his chin, his smile looked faked and forced; "I was just uh – looking at the…trees. They're really nice dur-during this time of year…"

She just stared at him.

He's never felt more stupid in his entire life. Trees? Really? Mentally cursing himself, Hiccup tried to look normal. But he was Hiccup – nothing about him was _normal._

"I heard you were starting Dragon Training today." She said, scrutinizing him with a cold gaze.

Hiccup died a little on the inside, his eye twitched and his smile faltered. It got out _already? _The sheer thought of all the embarrassment he'd have to face when he got into the Kill Ring was already coming at him like a ton of bricks. Wasn't he tortured enough in life already?

"Uh – yeah…" he said stupidly. Why did he always get tongue-tied whenever he talks to her? Why can he never have anything other to say than 'uh' or 'yeah'?

"Well, I just wanted to say – be careful." Her face gravely serious. As if she _actually _cared about his well-being.

Hiccup blinked. And without another word, the axe-wielding warrior marched off to the Kill Ring. After all, there was still five minutes left.

* * *

><p>"Yeah, no kidding right? Pain. <em>Love it.<em>"Hiccup muttered dryly, sarcasm clearly dripping in his tone.

"Ugh, who invited _him_?"

Hiccup, deciding to ignore this comment felt oddly calm. He glanced at Astrid, looking as if she didn't care for anything in the world. She turned around and walked off, her gaze resumed into swallowing in the Kill Ring hungrily.

_Oh she's good..._Hiccup thought.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Was this good? I got this idea a day ago and I couldn't wait to finish it. I'm sorry if it's too rushed or anything but like I was saying - was too excited to triple-check it. Please review! I haven't had one for ages...

And yes, that's supposed to make you review it :)

Luvs Twikadevra


End file.
